


Go Get'em Tiger

by Elizabeth1985



Series: Destiel Ficlets [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas lays a good smooch on dean, Cute, Dean tells Cas to go get'em tiger, M/M, Short, and Cas does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth1985/pseuds/Elizabeth1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a bar, with the eyes of many women on them, Dean encourages Cas to: "Go get'em, Tiger!" Cas heeds Dean's words, but the women nearby are not what he goes after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Get'em Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> Something super short to start the week. Write it awhile ago in response to this post: http://profoundbondoflove.tumblr.com/post/112680830613/impalascented-moosezekiel

It's hard to believe the bad shit is behind them. Dean has to do a double-take around him, checking on Sam who's chatting up a hot brunette at the end of the bar, Cas on his left who is human but alive, and then down at himself, relieved to see his forearm is once again unmarked.

The place they've hit up for a relieved drink is filled with dated décor of red and brass, and obvious regulars with extended bellies and hearty laughs. The whole place smells of stale beer and fried foods. Old rock plays out through the speakers, and the four TVs hung up from the ceiling are showing the latest MMA event.

Taking a long pull on his beer, Dean groans. "'Bout damn time."

Cas turns to him, the bottle of Texan Star lowered to the coaster. "What do you mean?"

Snorting, he waves his arm to indicate the bliss of normalcy. "Look around, Cas. We're at a bar, no one's dyin' or cursed. It's friggin awesome!"

Not to mention the eye-fucking he's getting from the woman at the table of girls over towards the kitchen doors. Smirking, he eye-fucks her right back.

On his left, oblivious to the eye-action, Cas smiles in agreeable appreciation. "It is nice. Though, I'm not certain what to do now."

Laughing, Dean looks at the guy and raises his brow. "Get fucking laid, that's what."

The blue eyes widen, the smile sliding off his face. "I—I don't think I'm ready."

"Oh, c'mon! You've been around, what, a trillion years, Cas? And you've gotten laid once, man! _Once_! That's like, a frickin' tragedy!"

The conversation has fully captured Dean's attention, and it brings back the memory of the night when he'd tried to get Cas de-virginized. What a nightmare. And yet, one hell-of-a good time.

Sheepishly, Cas darts his eyes away, focus drawn down to the bartop and the cold beer between his hands. "What if I'm turned down?"

" _Pfft_!" Dean rolls his eyes in disapproval. "Impossible. Besides, I'm awesome at this stuff, I'll help ya out."

Twisting his mouth to one side, Cas seems to contemplate the notion. Dean stares at him, amused and waiting to get the guy on board for tonight. Man, he can't remember the last time he's picked up chicks with anyone. Sam was never really into trolling with him back in the day. Leave it to their celebratory night for Sammy to lay on the charm and pick up so damn fast. Friggin' giant.

"Dean—" Cas edges out a certain protest.

"—No way, don't wimp out on me now. You need to get laid. I need to get laid. There's a table of hotties over on my right back there." Dean nods his head indicatively, grinning wide. “You got this.”

Squaring his shoulders, Cas slides off his stool and stands stiffly in front of Dean. The thick crowd around the bar puts him close enough to be touching Dean's knees and for a split-second Dean's wishing Cas wasn't about to go put the moves on those women.

"So… I just… go for it?" Cas wonders, looking intently at him.

Smiling a little less enthusiastically than before, he replies, "Yup." Dean ignores the sudden bout of nausea and claps Cas on the shoulder, "Go get 'em tiger!"

[ ](http://imgur.com/ZR7SUfx)

Instead of marching off to lay the tax-accountant moves on the group of ladies, Cas narrows his eyes, all his focus remaining on Dean.

" _Alriiiight_ ," Cas says, exhaling in a rush.

Dean’s blindsided when Cas leans in close, grabs his face and fucking kisses _him_. Warm lips, the smell of booze, and the distinct smell of human Cas bombard him all in one breath.

The shock of it renders Dean immobile. Without showing an ounce of doubt, Cas gently nudges his lips apart, and suddenly, there's a slick, warm tongue taking up space in his mouth, circling his own with expertise and unexpected confidence. The action flips a switch and Dean's suddenly, violently, kissing him back, a groan rumbling up from his chest. Rising up off the stool, he grabs for Cas' waist to draw him close.

It's surreal to feel Cas shifting his arms to wrap tight around Dean's neck. Exhilarated by the heat building over his skin, Dean responds with his own death-grip around the former angel’s middle, knowing he's crushing ribs but doesn't care.

The kiss is a breath-filled, slick mess of raunchy tongue and teeth-banging pressure that makes his lips swollen and sensitive. But it's still not enough. The feel of their mid-sections tightening against each other, shifting under a couple layers of clothes is not enough. Cas’ thigh rubbing up between his legs is _definitely_ not enough. Reaching down to grab a handful of ass cheek to leverage Cas against him is nowhere near enough.

And mother of hell, the hard, thick ridge bruising his hip bone is FUCKING. _NOT_. ENOUGH.

Just when Dean thinks the world is about to fly off its axis and they're gonna get right down to it and fuck on the bar top, Cas snaps back—having to brace Dean's shoulders, who's now panting, his mind spinning, but downright ready to fucking _go!_ Ready for it all; _every_ alarming consequence of this moment. He’s ready.

With amazing calm, Cas smiles this incredibly bright smile, topped by this wicked sassiness in his gorgeous blue eyes, and says, "So, did I… Get 'em, _Tiger_?"

Dean can't decide whether to laugh hysterically or moan and hip-thrust his best friend. But one things for damn certain, "Fuckin’, yeah you did!” Dean smirks, still trying to catch his breath. "If you wanna keep him though, ya damn well better keep on doin' whatch'ya were doin'." Buzzed and over-excited, Dean inches closer, desperately wanting to slide back into the glorious sensation of the kiss.

And not because he's horny and wanting to get laid—though that's definitely part of it—but because it's Cas. It's _fucking_ Cas. The man that he's dreamt about, that he'd die for, that he's been ruined by for the last five fucking years. His absolute best friend. And the once-angel that his heart fucking aches for.

Cas chuckles adorably, his normally pink lips a harsher shade of red. "Are you still hoping to get me laid tonight?"

Dean nearly growls at the prospect. "Fuck yes."

 

 

 

 


End file.
